


Apple of revolution

by fantasy92



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy92/pseuds/fantasy92
Summary: All Alisia has ever know in her life are chains, servitude and orders. Her only family are the other slaves and the gladiators.  Alisia thought that all her life would be same then everything changed when her master brought a Thracian with the name of Spartacus.  From that day everything Alisa know change .
Relationships: Agron/Nasir, Crixus/Naevia, Mira/Spartacus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Apple of revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first attempt to write something that isn't a manga or anime. I was rewatching Spartacus when I had inspiration. I hope you like it

**Prologue**

" Spartacus, what is freedom?" asked a young girl

" why do you ask ?" said a man 

" you and the others talk about when you were free, when you had freedom and weren't in chains. I was born in chains so I am curious "

" freedom is live without serving any master or fight for their pleasure . Freedom is living with your family, with your loved ones "

" I like it......i wish i had some kind of freedom but all i ever know is servitude, collar and chains "

" don't worry soon or later you will have freedom "


End file.
